World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 4
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Secure The Two River Fords/Secure Both Fords ASAP There are two control points lying across the nearby river, and you need to conquer both of them. Despite Webb's comment about infantry being powerful here, you may find it advantageous to stick with the mechanized forces, which are going to be much more quick when moving around. We initially deployed a light artillery unit, three Humvees for repairs, and four light tanks. That'll let you move around quickly, which is best if you want to secure the secondary objective. Begin by heading to the northern control points, which have the small building in the middle of them. There's some light infantry here when you arrive, which your Humvees will be able to take care of. After placing your troops in the two control points on your side of the river, scout the other side with a light tank, but be ready with your artillery; there'll be a couple of Soviet tanks on the small hill near the last control point. Destroy them with command abilities or your artillery fire, then move the bulk of your remaining forces across the river. Hold there for a couple of minutes, popping smoke when enemies arrive, and you should be fine. You can use your artillery to fire on the ground in the direction that the enemies approach for some lucky kills. When the points are fortified, Webb will come along to take control of the area, so withdraw your forces to the river and head south. There's a large hill overlooking the remaining control points, so place your troops up there while you pelt the three points with light artillery barrages. When you're ready to head down the hill, move a unit down until you can get an idea of where the anti-tank fortifications are, then start pelting them with mortars (since you get another few deploy points after taking the first control points, it might be wise to summon another artillery unit here). When the first point near you is clear, move down and take it, then split your crews up and move over to the other points after softening them up with more artillery. You may also want to napalm the forest between the two points here, as there is a bit of infantry in there. You'll be dealing with more armor at this point, so be sure to move your drop zone and quickly call for reinforcements if you take losses. Secure The Bridge/The Bridge Must Not Be Destroyed/Hold Until Bannon Arrives You get extra reinforcement points here, so use them all and quickly make your way north to the bridge. You should be able to arrive before the Soviets come, so get the bulk of your troops across it to the far side and start fortifying. You can use napalm on the forests here to clear them a bit. This is a straight-up waiting objective: just hold position until your reinforcement menu is removed and the Soviet artillery appears on your map. You can try to use artillery on them, whether via tactical aid or your artillery units, but they're spread out, so you'll probably need to move a few tanks out to deal with them, while still keeping the bridge fortified with troops. Get rid of them quickly, then fall back and keep your units around the bridge. Now, at this point, you just have to wait. Put most of your tank on the eastern side of the bridge, but hang back at least a couple on the other side, where your artillery should also be located. Have the artillery firing at the ground along the approaches that the Soviets are using. Eventually a huge Soviet attack will come your way; they'll take up positions around your forces and start to fire away. There's not much you can do to save your units, but you can call down artillery on the Soviets to weaken them a bit. After 20 or 30 seconds of this pounding, you'll see Bannon coming up to the rear of the Soviets. After he pounds them, you'll win the mission.